tomeofthethayarrefandomcom-20200215-history
Thayarre Gods
The Tome of the Thayarre This is Skaldjr, home of the Thayarre gods. This is an online storytelling project for circulating ideas among a community to create a universe, a pantheon of gods, and a new world of adventure in fact-wiki form. The idea is that "scribes" (wikiusers) can freely add and expand to tales of gods and the land in which they reside, or edit and assist in the efforts of others to articulate their own versions of stories taking place in the ever-growing world of Skaldjr. Because these are the forged ideas of multiple creative minds, some consistency or continuity errors may be noticed, but that's where you come in. As the universe that holds Skaldjr is limitless and outside of time, this will always be a work in progress. Please read the opening page to familiarize yourself with the content, along with some of our favorite articles linked below. Also feel free to join the conversation about this world on the discussion page, or get right to improving the myth by perusing our shambles of stubs. With that, welcome to Skaldjr! We Are But Humble Scribes, Sharing Here we scribes shall venture to write the truth and fact surrounding the mythic land of some place farther away than distance. With so many storytellers with stories to tell, surely this will reflect in the voice, tone, and mood of the tome, as it is a living thing. With this in mind, know that sources may vary and tales may evolve, and thus consistency from god to god is as much as dream as closing the rift in the Nether. The more we write, the more we know, so let us write. Overview of Skaldjr and Thayarre Gods Skaldjr is where everything that can happen will, as far as is known. Whether it was set in motion by The Man With A Lightbulb For A Head or possibly simply found on an evening stroll through the nothing is unknown, however He is the undisputed custodian of all things. Childe was the First Birth and is repsonsible for creation, starting the chain reaction that would be everything that is known on mortal and godly planes alike. From that point on, gods of all kinds would come and go, though it wasn't until the age of mortals that the concept of time and recording its events was begun. The sphere of Skaldjr encompasses five main planets linked by glass tubes, each with their own continuance of time and space with travel restricted to those who know how to move doing so. As the worlds continues to writhe, you could say all that is known remains a 'work in progress' as the heaven and the planets conspire towards life and deathhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3PiZSFIVFiU. 'Required Reading' In order to familiarize future scribes to the wiki, please take the time to read some of the core artciles at the center of the universe before making large-scale changes: The Man With A Lightbulb For A Head, Skaldjr, Childe, Bralg, S'Har, the five planets and their glass tubes. Some Main Thayarre Gods *The Man With A Lightbulb For A Head *Bralg *S'Har *Hurd *The Laughing God See the full List of Thayarre Gods here. Planets of Skaldjr *Svol Nirin *Brul *Urkath *Jundarre *Katund the Foresaken 'Friendly Disclaimer:' All of the content of this site are the original ideas and writing of a dedicated group of wiki scribes to create their world and pantheon. All of the art however, is directly lifted from the many talented artists of the internet, and we scribes make no claim to owning the images herein. Please view this art as world-interpretation by us, using it creatively for a creative purpose, and remember to support original art in all forms. =+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+ Category:Browse Category:Gods